


friendship theory

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, M/M, Other, University AU, non-despair, platonic, roomate au, the irumatsu is unrequited on iruma's part, the oumami and tenkirumimeno are heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: us + roomates = a recipe for disaster, an accident waiting to happen, or something that will last a lifetime--Gonta never really spoke to his roommate much.





	friendship theory

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUG BOY
> 
> I FINISHED THIS WHILE FALLING INCREDIBLY ILL I'M SORRY IS THIS IS BAD OR OOC I'M TRYING MY BEST EHRE GUYS

“Yo, Dekachin!” Her voice echoed from the kitchen of the small apartment, shouting despite the small space they shared, and Gonta turned around in the sea he occupied on the sofa, looking through the wall before Iruma eventually poked her head around, hands above and behind her hair as she tied it into a high ponytail.

“Yes, Iruma-san?”

“Where the fuck did you put the whiskey?”   
“Gonta doesn’t think it’s appropriate for Iruma-san to drink so early in the morning-”

“For later, dipstick! It’s the weekend, I need booze!”

“Didn’t you have a project to be working on-”

“Don’t you have fuckin’...  _ rent  _ to be paying?!”

“It is… your month to pay, Iruma-san.”

She paused and blinked for a moment, thinking about his statement before her lips curled upon the realisation that maybe he was, in fact, right, and that she was flat broke and couldn’t pay rent yet. “Tsh, whatever, I don’t have to stay here and listen to your bull. I’m gonna go grab a cold shot.” And with that, she grabbed her bag from the side of the door, flipping off behind her before she slammed the front door shut, soon coming back in to grab the keys she’d left on the cabinet beside the door before leaving for good.

Gonta sighed and went back to watching the TV, smiling softly to himself at the animals that moved across the screen and the soft, calm and professional voice over that accompanied the footage. Of course, it was in English so it was sometimes hard to understand, but he knew that this was the kind of gentleman he wanted to aspire to be.

 

Being in college, most student shared homes, as did many of the people on the block that Gonta occupied. Him and Iruma were more acquaintances than friends - between her tendency to party and her shut-in nature when working on engineering projects, and his classes in entomology, the two hardly spoke to one another, but that didn’t stop her from giving him a nickname and talking to her as she would a close friend (that’s how he’s seen her talk to Akamatsu from across the way, someone who he knew she was close with, so she must think they were friends, right?) and wouldn’t stop him from being polite and considerate (as he would any person - that is, after all, how a gentleman should be, isn’t it?) despite her extroverted outbursts and roaring laughter. Somewhere, deep down, he hoped they could become closer, but another part of him, however small it was, thought that maybe that wasn’t in his best interest. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what she got up to sometimes - she seemed rather close with many people who were near them, whereas he himself was rather closed off, finding it easier to be quiet than talk to people, as many were scared of him for reasons… well deserved, in a way. She often was around Akamatsu, a music student who lived directly across from them in the apartment complex, a lovely girl who always said hello to him despite them never really talking much before, something that Gonta found very nice. She reminded him of a butterfly, in a way, though he knew that she wouldn’t be that frail and fragile. Iruma also seemed to like Akamatsu’s roommate, Amami, who seemed to be as closed off as Gonta, as he could hardly tell you a thing about him except that he had green hair, lived with Akamatsu and was often followed around and holding hands with a short and loud purple boy who always gave Gonta weird looks. Like he was planning something. It was troublesome.

 

Perhaps it was time to get something to eat. Classes were going to start soon, weren’t they?

 

Gonta quickly rose from his seat, pausing the TV as he did, and began to head towards the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil while he grabbed a mug. A quick snack wasn’t complete without tea to go along with it, after all. Humming a little tune, he took a moment to look out of the window just over his sink to look down on the campus below. It was pretty empty, though there was a rather excitable girl running around, being followed by a tall, sophisticated woman and a soft redhead girl in a hat, both of whom seemed very amused by the dashing about. The excitable girl quickly backtracked and grabbed her two companions hand-in-hand, smiling away as she dragged them along, presumably on a date. It was very cute.

 

The castle came to the end of a boil, and Gonta grabbed it once more, picking it up and pouring it into the mug… before pausing, and looking behind, hearing the quiet and pathetic noise at the door, as if the knuckles were knocking and dragging down the wood. He paused and turned, listening again for the quiet knocking at the door, before slowly making his way over and opening the door with a frown of concern.

“...Iruma-san?”

She looked up, her eyes misty as she rubbed the tears furiously away until her face was red, still leaving tear tracks behind. Choking back an explanation, she shoved Gonta aside and threw herself onto the sofa, burying her face into the pillows. Gonta pauses and watched this happen, about open his mouth to speak before closing it again, deciding to perhaps grab another mug to comfort her with.

 

“You… were dumped?”

Iruma held the cup in her shaky hands, her red cheeks almost looking like they were being heated up by the liquid inside.

“But… you said she wasn’t dating you-”

“But of course she had to be fuckin’ interested! I’m the most beautiful bitch this side of Kyoto, the girl with the best brain, body and boobs to make any girl go head over tits for me! I… I…” Her stuttering interrupted her angry rhythm, and she began to whimper softly to herself, shuffling her legs as she remained curled up like a scared animal on the sofa besides Gonta.

He watched her for a moment, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into an awkward side hug, so she wouldn’t spill her tea.

“W-what are you doing, dumbass?”

“Gonta thought you might want a hug, since he’s a gentleman and would want to help a lady.”

Iruma’s face flushed for a moment, but quickly cuddled closer, frowning to herself.

“Would you like to watch TV?” He still had some time before class began.

“Whatever.” Despite her dismissive tone, she was happier than before, and that was good enough for Gonta. He grabbed the remote from the sofa armrest and unpaused the programme, ready to explain everything to the girl he called his roommate. To his surprise, he told her to shut up, seeming almost interest, to which he complied.

 

Soon, Miu Iruma fell asleep beside him, the most peace she had ever been, tears now long dried against her cheeks.


End file.
